In Front of You
by Kansas J. Miller
Summary: Directly follows my "Breaking the Rules" series and TOTALLY ignores "Posse Comitatus". CJ and Simon continue to develop their relationship...
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: In Front of You  
  
AUTHOR: Kansas J. Miller  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
PAIRING: CJ/Simon  
  
SUMMARY: She approached Simon feeling shy, amazed to no end that she'd found such a wonderful man who wanted her, too.  
  
SPOILERS: "In the Shadow of Two Gunmen", "Enemies Foreign and Domestic", "Black Vera Wang" and "Posse Comitatus" except Simon does not go to NYC, instead, making this new series an AU.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Simon and CJ are not mine, though I really love them…  
  
  
  
***  
  
"How was the play?" His voice rang out in the dark apartment as soon as she opened the door. CJ was taken aback, startled by Simon's presence in her living room, instantaneously overjoyed to find him there.  
  
"Simon!" she shrieked, hurling her body through the door and towards the sofa, where Simon stood. "They got the guy!"  
  
He wrapped his arms around CJ's body, noting with satisfaction the black Vera Wang he had so laboriously admired two weeks before. "I know," Simon smiled, feeling smug though he had nothing to do with catching CJ's stalker. "I told you it would be over soon."  
  
CJ sighed, sinking her head down on Simon's shoulder. "Ron was a little annoyed that you left the detail," she stated, squeezing his middle quickly before pulling back a bit.  
  
"Couldn't care less," Simon murmured, rubbing CJ's bare arms. "It's chilly out, CJ. Why don't you wear a coat?"  
  
CJ laughed, fully separating herself from Simon. "Oh come on! The first chance I had to drive my car, you really think I had a coat on my mind?"  
  
Grinning widely, Simon shook his head in admiration. "You drove your convertible wearing THAT?"  
  
Batting her eyes in a tease, CJ spun around. "Don't like it?"  
  
"Love it," Simon admitted, holding his hand out to her. "Come here," he said, his voice dropping softly. She approached Simon feeling shy, amazed to no end that she'd found such a wonderful man who wanted her, too.  
  
Kissing her gently, Simon completely forgot what he had been meaning to tell her. For a longer time than CJ could keep track of, she let Simon's soft kisses wash over her. The way he looked at her after they parted for air left CJ choked up and breathless all at once; irrepressible feelings of happiness and good luck coursed through her body and for the first time in her life, she instinctively knew that this man was the right man.  
  
"Don't cry," Simon whispered, using his knuckle to wipe away the beginnings of a tear. He could feel her emotion, though, and while he wanted to believe he wasn't so affected by her, Simon had the distinct feeling that this was right. "Don't cry, CJ."  
  
***  
  
"Are you ever afraid you'll get shot? You know, and die?" CJ asked, running her hand over Simon's smooth chest. With her head on his should and her naked body curled up with his, CJ couldn't remember another time when she'd felt so warm and so safe. Content beyond belief and not at all surprised at the deep pleasure their lovemaking had brought, Simon traced CJ's spine and mused at her question.  
  
"It's what I signed up for. I don't think about it much, because I know that however I go is how I was meant to."  
  
CJ sighed and pulled herself more tightly to Simon. "After Rosslyn I used to think about dying all the time."  
  
Kissing the top of her head, Simon decided to confess. "You know, you made me cry once."  
  
An interested, wry smile crossed CJ's lips as she sat up to watch Simon's face. "When? I mean, how?"  
  
Simon raised his chin, holding her gaze. "After Rosslyn…That night, when you briefed the press. You talked about how someone could get shot surrounded by the best-trained guards in the world—and about all of the other gun crimes that had happened that night. And you said," Simon swallowed, remembering her emotional face on television. He had never been able to shake that image of CJ Cregg, broken but still strong. " You said that not one of those crimes could have been prevented had the victims been carrying a gun."  
  
CJ cocked her head and pressed her lips together. She remembered that briefing well. "Why did that make you cry?" she asked softly, letting some of the terror of that night rush back to her.  
  
"I'm not really sure," Simon began, moving some of CJ's hair from her face, "It might have been the fact that I'd just shot down a teenager. Or the sight of Josh Lyman on the stretcher…but I never hated a gun so much in my life after hearing you speak. I carry one with me twenty-four hours a day, and I never had a problem. But you were right in front of me, saying all the right things…"  
  
CJ watched Simon's reminiscing eyes, entangled with his point of view. She knew his need for a gun, but loathed the weapon desperately at the same time. Finally, after a long moment of silence, CJ settled her head back down on Simon's chest. "I'm right in front of you now, too."  
  
"And that I never could have predicted," Simon smiled, stroking her back lazily. "But you still say all the right things." * 


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: In Front of You: Chapter 2  
  
AUTHOR: Kansas J. Miller  
  
PAIRING: CJ/Simon  
  
RATING: G  
  
SUMMARY: "I couldn't get you out of my head…"  
  
SPOILERS: "Posse Comitatus" except Simon does not go to NYC, making this new series an AU.  
  
***  
  
Toby was shocked at his discovery. Shocked might not have been the right word—surprise was a more likely adjective to describe his feelings. The day had started normally, with everyone ambling into work late. That was expected right after a trip, but CJ's lateness struck Toby in particular.  
  
She was giddy and happy, smiling and joking with the press like it was Christmas Day. As he stood in the back of the pressroom, watching her enthusiastically field questions about Ritchie, the Welfare Reform vote, and other election-related things, Toby first thought of the absence of her Secret Service detail.  
  
They'd heard the night before that CJ's stalker had been apprehended on a train to New York; Toby had been relieved himself, but as he watched CJ throughout the day, he realized CJ was acting…well, acting like she'd met a man.  
  
Toby knew CJ very well; she was only sweet that way when someone was making her happy—she never smiled quite like this unless there was a special man in her life. It softened him a little, knowing that there was someone treating CJ the way she deserved, but curiosity tugged at Toby's sleeve all day long.  
  
It wasn't until after eight o'clock when he was with CJ in her office that Toby figured out what—and who—was going on. Carol's girlish tone as she handed CJ the phone more than gave things away.  
  
"CJ! It's Simon…." Carol had smiled, practically gushing the man's name. And the look on CJ's face, hard as she tried to hide it, revealed everything. In an instant, as Toby sat back self-satisfied, he understood why Agent Donovan had so abruptly left CJ's detail. They'd fallen for each other, and though Toby always considered himself fiercely protective of his best friend, he could honestly say that Simon was worthy of CJ Cregg.  
  
And as she spoke into the phone, CJ's shy tone and sweet giggles sent warm pleasure over Toby—it had been so long since he'd seen her that happy. His smile was embarrassingly uncontrollable, but it was strangely comforting for Toby to see CJ in a good place.  
  
***  
  
CJ bounded into Georgetown Station, unable to wait after hastily parking her Mustang on the street. Simon was waiting at the bar; he turned around right as CJ pushed through the doors. Standing up happily, he met her halfway, instinctively holding out his arms to her..  
  
"Did you run all the way here?" he laughed, gathering her into his embrace. CJ inhaled deeply against Simon's chest, fleetingly remembering—and not caring— that they were in a public place.  
  
"For you? Yes," CJ admitted with a chuckle, sticking tight by Simon's side as he moved them towards the bar. He didn't want to break their contact, and strangely, he did not care that they were in the middle of a bar; what should have bothered him didn't matter at all now that he had CJ.  
  
"Drink?" he asked, sliding his hand over CJ's back. She didn't answer as she settled on the stool, instead let her eyes peruse Simon's handsome face as her smile grew. "What?" he asked, his own grin unstoppable.  
  
"Nothing," CJ smiled, shaking her head as she covered Simon's hand with her own. "I'm glad you called me. I wanted to see you."  
  
Simon nodded and laced CJ's fingers in between his. "I couldn't get you out of my head," he admitted slowly, "all day long."  
  
CJ shyly looked down, quickly before catching Simon's gaze again. "I can hardly believe this," she said smoothly, unafraid to admit so. This was all so unfamiliar to CJ, feeling as though the world was in her palm. "I'm falling in love with you," CJ whispered, happy laughter rising in her chest.  
  
Simon bit his lip, wondering reticently if he were allowed to kiss the White House Press Secretary in public. Would people talk? Would they care? Though their knees were touching and he held CJ's hand, the urge to be closer pulled at Simon.  
  
"It doesn't happen to me either," Simon smiled, bringing CJ's fingers to his lips. "I don't think I've ever felt this way before."  
  
The bartender had watched this couple with interest ever since the tall woman had arrived in the bar. She couldn't quite place the woman's familiar face, but thought immediately that with the handsome man, it made for a beautiful couple. They were looking at each other like there was no tomorrow, and before Simon brought CJ's hand to his mouth, her words of love filtered to the bartenders ears.  
  
She didn't consider herself a sap, and bartending brought its share of sweet and sad stories alike. But the sight of this gorgeous couple, newly in love, found the bartender popping the cork out of a champagne bottle. People didn't fall in love like that these days, she thought with a grin, pouring out two flutes of the bubbly liquor.  
  
"On the house," she grinned, pushing the glasses towards CJ and Simon, interrupting their quiet, close conversation. "I hope you'll always be this happy." * 


	3. Chapter 3

1 TITLE: In Front of You: Chapter 3  
  
AUTHOR: Kansas J. Miller  
  
PARING: CJ/Simon  
  
RATING: PG-13, cause I dropped an F-bomb.  
  
SUMMARY: He really loved her—and it would have frightened Simon if not for the fact that she loved him, too.  
  
SPOILERS: Contains references to all Simon episodes, excluding the Simon scenes in "Posse Comitatus"—Simon did not go to NYC, which is a good thing!  
  
***  
  
Simon woke up slowly, the warm May breeze from the open window nudging him out of a comfortable sleep. He was instantly aware of her scent; it was distinctly CJ—a floral mixture of her shampoo and perfume. But upon opening his eyes, Simon realized that only the sweet smell had lingered on his sheets; CJ was no longer in his arms.  
  
Panicking only slightly before he heard the clatter of dishes from the kitchen, Simon shook the rest of the sleep from his mind and got out of bed with a smile. She was here, he thought with insane joy; CJ was actually here—for him, with him.  
  
As he pulled on his boxers, Simon pondered why he felt so lucky. Yes, it had been quite some time since he'd met a woman he liked, but there was just something so special about CJ. He'd been initially horrified at the irony of being assigned to guard a woman he could so clearly fall for. But as he headed down the short hall towards the kitchen, Simon knew that CJ's had been his best detail yet.  
  
The perfection of it all struck Simon as he leaned against the doorframe, watching CJ mutter under her breath at the coffee machine. She was gorgeous; Simon reveled in her slim frame, dressed in his oversized West Point shirt as she fought with the machine. It had worked out wonderfully—she was saved from the trouble of a stalker and Simon could care about her as he chose.  
  
"I went to fucking Berkeley!" CJ cried to herself, laughing nonetheless and hoping that when Simon got up he didn't really need coffee. CJ had awakened pleasantly at 5 o'clock in the morning, right on schedule with her built in alarm. Being in Simon's arms was so comfortable and so safe, but never since college had CJ been able to stay still for longer than ten minutes after waking up. It was useless, and she'd slipped reluctantly out his embrace in search of coffee.  
  
"Do you need the manual?" Simon teased, breaking the silent image of CJ standing defiantly in front of the renegade coffee maker. CJ spun around, surprised that Simon was up—it was but 5:30.  
  
"If I woke you, I'm sorry," she offered, padding over the linoleum towards the grinning, taller man. Simon wrapped his arms around CJ as she settled her forehead against Simon's neck. "Mmm," she sighed, "I love that you're tall."  
  
"You told me," Simon grinned, squeezing her tightly. "You said I made you feel feminine."  
  
CJ absently tugged on Simon's well-muscled arm, smiling shyly up at him. "Few men ever make me feel this attractive…."  
  
With a smile Simon kissed CJ's nose before letting his lips find her mouth. There wasn't a thing about CJ he found unattractive, and as she allowed him to deepen the kiss, Simon hoped she understood that.  
  
Giving in to the mutual need for air, Simon pulled back and cocked his head towards the coffee maker. "Come on Ms. Berkeley, I'll show you how it's done…"  
  
***  
  
"So, how old is your little brother?" CJ asked, resting her chin in her hands as she watched Simon cook her an egg. He turned around, looking to where CJ sat.  
  
"Anthony? He's a junior in high school," Simon said, letting his eyes linger on CJ. "Are you sure you don't want this scrambled?"  
  
Smiling, CJ nodded. "Fried is the only way to go. And we should have introduced Anthony to Hogan—she's completely dateless for this prom tonight."  
  
Setting down the freshly friend egg in front of CJ, Simon also brought his own plate—full of bacon, toast and three scrambled eggs—over to the table. "It's tonight?"  
  
"Yes," CJ responded, watching with surprise Simon's huge meal. "How do you stay in shape if you eat THAT for breakfast?"  
  
Laughing, Simon tried to entice CJ with a crisp piece of bacon, which she refused. "I eat like a normal person. You," he pointed out with a smile, "eat like a bird. Tonight I'm going to take you to my favorite restaurant. All you can eat Italian buffet—more food than you can dream of—all delicious…"  
  
CJ swallowed her bite of egg and nodded her eager agreement. "Okay… but it has to be after I see Hogan. I promised her that I'd come help her get dressed."  
  
Simon nodded and they ate their breakfast in companionable silence, both acutely aware of each other. It was just breakfast, CJ mused, breakfast in a man's kitchen. Yet to her rapidly beating heart, the world could explode with happiness at a moment's notice. Simon wished he could read CJ's mind, wondering exactly what had her smiling down at the table so sweetly. Unable to resist tangling his fingers in hers, Simon wondered just how much faster things could happen. They were simply eating a meal together, and yet he could not wait for his next moment with CJ. He loved her: he really loved her—and it would have frightened Simon if not for the fact that she loved him, too. * 


	4. Chapter 4

1 TITLE: In Front of You: Chapter 4  
  
AUTHOR: Kansas J. Miller  
  
PAIRING: CJ/Simon  
  
RATING: R  
  
SUMMARY: "I don't want this to ever be over"  
  
SPOILERS: "The Black Vera Wang" (This is all my way of ignoring/rejecting "Posse Comitatus"…)  
  
***  
  
Simon had been slightly apprehensive about going with CJ to Hogan's house—he didn't want to butt in on prom night—but the teenager had been excited to see him. Simon was glad, and it was apparent that Hogan understood the new nature of his relationship with her Aunt.  
  
He leaned against his work-issue black Suburban, watching with admiration as Hogan—wrapped in a gorgeous silver gown—fawned over CJ's Mustang. For her niece and two friends, CJ had promised Hogan driving privileges of the classic car and Hogan seemed more excited about the slick convertible than the actual prom. The top was up now to protect the girl's hairdos, but Hogan had excitedly assured CJ that come the end of the night, the convertible really would be.  
  
Simon had met CJ in her brother's Arlington neighborhood, planning to take her out for dinner afterwards. They'd both gone to work though it was Saturday, and now as CJ good-naturedly explained all of the things NOT to do to her beloved car, Simon thought she looked tired.  
  
They'd gotten up early after having stayed up late, but Simon hadn't figured that seeing Hogan off to her prom would be emotionally draining for CJ. She hadn't told him until they were in the driveway, but Hogan's mother had died not six months before. Thus the reason for her brother's move to Washington; he needed CJ as a female influence in Hogan's teenaged years.  
  
Simon took that revelation silently, instantly identifying with both Hogan and her father. But the young girl had seemed happy both at Barney's and tonight. Her father however—CJ's brother—a very tall man with resemblance to his sister, was quiet throughout the picture taking. And CJ's chipper, positive attitude seemed only slightly forced to Simon. Sighing, he remembered that his own prom had too been without a mother.  
  
"All right, Hogan. Here's the key, and so help me God…" CJ grinned, carefully kissing the girl's perfectly made-up face.  
  
"I know, Aunt CJ," she laughed, grabbing at the keyring. "You've brainwashed me on being good to the Mustang."  
  
"Good," CJ grinned, watching as Hogan's two other happy friends carefully got into the blue Mustang. Before Hogan got in, she first kissed her still-silent father, thanked CJ profusely, and walked the short distance to where Simon stood.  
  
Simon grinned down at the girl, who in turn offered a mischievous smile. Looking quickly back at CJ, Hogan leaned closer to Simon, tiptoe in order to reach his ear.  
  
"I knew you two would end up together," she whispered. Simon's eyes crinkled from the width of his smile.  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"Yes," Hogan nodded conspiratorially, her eyes glimmering as she pause. "Be very good to her," she warned with a smile.  
  
Simon nodded solemnly, realizing that Hogan probably looked to CJ as a mother figure now. "Don't you worry. Have a good time tonight."  
  
Hogan flashed the Secret Service agent one last grin before rushing back to the vaunted Mustang. She started the engine with gusto and carefully backed out of the driveway before speeding down the road.  
  
Simon remained by the Suburban as CJ slowly approached her brother. Simon couldn't tell if they were near in age, but as their embrace lasted over moments, he could tell that they were emotionally very close.  
  
***  
  
CJ was excited to be learning more and more about Simon, though some of things he told her were unhappy. They were finishing dinner in the back of a small Italian restaurant, made romantic with candles and low lights. It was a perfect atmosphere for talking; Simon had confided in CJ that he had lost his own mother at exactly Hogan's age, thus identifying entirely with the young girl's affinity for her Aunt.  
  
"You're wonderful to be there for her," Simon said, carefully picking up CJ's hand. "I never had someone to fill that void, and she probably needs it very badly."  
  
"It was hard and still is, but I try." CJ smiled admiringly at Simon, realizing how strong he was, both physically and emotionally. But he had spaghetti sauce near his lips, and she couldn't resist wiping it away with her free hand. Grinning, Simon sucked CJ's finger into his mouth, nibbling at it all too seductively for a public restaurant. In a flash, their slightly depressing conversation faded away as Simon kissed her hand, finding her wrist; her breath sucked in sharply and all he was doing was kissing her palms.  
  
Embarrassed at her surely flushed face, and instantly feeling the urge to get Simon out of his suit, CJ pulled her hand slowly back. "Let's get out of here," she whispered, pleased that the sound of her voice was enough to make Simon loosen his tie.  
  
After having paid the check, Simon slid his arm around CJ's waist to lead her from the restaurant. Not wanting to let go of him, but finally giving in, CJ climbed into the Suburban. As she buckled her seatbelt and waited for Simon, CJ noted with amusement that the back seat was more than big enough for…No, she laughed, they could wait to get home. But as Simon kissed her before starting the engine, CJ couldn't help but wanting him. She couldn't keep her hands away from him for the life of them both.  
  
Simon was more than distracted by the feather-light kisses CJ was raining over his jawbone and neck, and though Simon prided himself on control, he was heavily relieved at sight of a red light.  
  
"God," he growled, sliding his hand behind CJ's neck, "you drive me crazy."  
  
Her only response was a moan, and as Simon's tongue softly danced with hers, CJ thought that the back seat was looking better and better. The light had turned green, but lost in CJ, it had taken a honking horn for Simon to turn his attention back to the road.  
  
***  
  
"Oh, Simon…" CJ murmured, unable to control the waves of warmth that were rushing over her body as Simon's lips worked magic.  
  
Barely inside of her apartment, Simon had pushed CJ against the wall to resume their hungry kissing; now with her jacket and blouse discarded on the floor and Simon's teeth nibbling at her bra-covered breasts, CJ was having trouble getting Simon out of his clothes. He was just too talented, she smiled to herself, amazed at his lips on her breasts and his fingers brushing over her center. She couldn't have focussed on a thing if the world depended on it.  
  
As she stepped out of her shoes, Simon took the moment to shed his coat and tie. Catching CJ's heavily lidded eyes, affection and attraction for her washed over him yet again, and Simon couldn't help but scooping her up into his arms.  
  
"You are," he said between soft kisses, "so incredible."  
  
Sighing and returning the kisses, she waited until they were inside her bedroom before making quick work of his oxford. Pushing it over his shoulders, CJ smiled wickedly as Simon deftly unsnapped her bra.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" CJ flirted, kissing Simon slowly while fiddling with his belt buckle.  
  
"Well…" he murmured, quite distracted by the zipper on her skirt. Finally getting it undone, Simon stepped back triumphantly as it fell down, leaving CJ in front of him in only her thong. His heart skipped; the skimpy black thong was quite possibly the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.  
  
"Everything coherent that I was thinking just went way the hell out the window," Simon laughed, slipping his hands down CJ's back to cup her ass as he closed the space between them.  
  
"You're so over dressed…" CJ breathed against Simon's soft lips, moaning slightly as his hardness ground against her barely covered sex.  
  
Her hands still played at the closure to his pants, but CJ was far too turned on by the man in front of her to properly undress him; Simon unbuckled the belt himself, stopped from going further by CJ's hand. She pulled his boxers and pants down together in one swift motion and then slid down his body until she found what she wanted.  
  
"Where's your gun, Agent Donovan?" she purred, resting her hands on his thighs, eye to eye with his beautiful, very large penis. It was the third time they'd made love and CJ was still slightly shocked at Simon's size; it had completely and utterly filled her the night before and she was looking quite forward to having it again. But first, she smiled with a gleam in her eye, she wanted to give him something else.  
  
"My gun? I left it on the table …Oh, shit, CJ…" Simon moaned, leaning against the bed for support as CJ's hot, slick lips began to move over his cock. Sinking his fingers instinctively into her hair, Simon caught his breath. "On the table by the door," he finally finished the sentence, grinning from ear to ear at the pleasure of her mouth.  
  
"MmmHmm," CJ hummed against his swelling penis, smiling at the knowledge of how weak she'd made Simon's knees. The vibrations mixed with the soft slickness of CJ's mouth was almost more than Simon could handle; she was relentlessly flicking her tongue under the head, full intent on bring him to orgasm.  
  
Suddenly CJ felt Simon's strong hands on her upper arms; he pulled her up easily and closed the space between their bodies quickly.  
  
"Gotta stop," he smiled as he kissed her lips, "don't want this to be over yet."  
  
With a pleased grin CJ slid her arms over Simon's muscled back and in the quiet instant, she felt his heart beating against hers. The connection was so deep and before Simon could continue, his eyes met CJ's.  
  
"I don't want this to ever be over," she decided aloud, ready to hold onto this love for as long as she could.  
  
Simon's heart skipped another beat, and as he slowly lowered his lips back to CJ's mouth, he offered her the smile she so liked. "I love you, CJ..." * 


	5. Chapter 5

1 TITLE: In Front of You: Chapter 5  
  
AUTHOR: Kansas J. Miller  
  
PAIRING: CJ/Simon  
  
RATING: PG  
  
SUMMARY: "I've never been codependent and I never will."  
  
SPOILERS: "The Black Vera Wang" (Rejected( "Posse Comitatus" !)  
  
***  
  
He was lying on his stomach, face down asleep among the comfortable fluffy linens of CJ's bed. One of Simon's arms was slung over CJ, holding her tightly, protectively against his body. Though he was asleep, Simon was fully aware of her next to him; she was warm, soft and more comforting than hot chocolate on a cold day. It took Simon only seconds to realize that CJ was moving away, and another two seconds to register the shrill ringing of her phone.  
  
"…the hell?" he groaned, the red lights of the clock announcing the time as 3:24 am.  
  
"Oh get used to it," CJ mumbled with a sleep-scratched voice. "It's probably Leo or Toby or Josh or… Hello?"  
  
Simon sat up as CJ leaned forward; her pale bare back was illuminated by the blue moonlight coming through the window and Simon couldn't help but trail a finger up her smooth spine.  
  
CJ shivered noticeably, and before she spoke he heard CJ's sharp intake of breath. "Where are you?" she asked in a concerned voice. At first, in his sleepy mind, Simon wondered if the call could be from someone else trying to stalk CJ, but her next comment erased his confusion.  
  
"Hogan, chill. Just tell me where you are and I will come help you…Shh, baby, stop crying. It's fine…No, I'm not mad. Just stay inside the car and wait…"  
  
Hanging up the phone, CJ flung the covers off of her and Simon's nude bodies. Quickly, CJ found a pair of shorts and a tank top, stopping briefly to explain. "Hogan just got done dropping her friends off and she blew a tire on my car."  
  
Relieved—for he'd thought something far worse had happened—Simon too got out of bed. "Did she call her father?" he asked, searching for his boxers and undershirt.  
  
CJ sighed. "Brent would have lost it. He's not exactly…not exactly in the best frame of mind yet. You know," CJ said with a shrug, looking at Simon as she slipped on some sandals. "I'm her only resort in this type of situation."  
  
Simon nodded, remembering how his own father had reacted to his mother's death. It had been very hard for such a long time. "Do you have a spare in your trunk?" He asked, shaking away the bad memories.  
  
CJ chuckled as Simon followed her into the hall. She picked up her purse, stopping at the door. "Yep. Gimme your keys, I'll be back soon."  
  
"Yeah, except I'll be with you," Simon rolled his eyes at CJ's assumption. "I'm not letting you go out into the night all by yourself."  
  
CJ rolled her eyes in return, good-naturedly smiling at Simon in his shorts and bare feet. "Well, grab your shoes and your gun, and do it quick…."  
  
***  
  
Hogan was pulled over on Connecticut Avenue, a couple dozen blocks away from CJ's apartment. Her tear-streaked face was beginning to dry at the thought of her aunt coming to fix this problem. Hogan's first fear had been hurting CJ's beloved Mustang, but when she saw that it was a flat tire, a worse reality had hit the teenager. She couldn't have changed a tire in a prom gown even if she HAD known how to do it. She, at sixteen years old, was stranded alone in the middle of the District night. Not the safest situation she could imagine and worse, Hogan hadn't been able to put the Mustang's convertible top back up.  
  
Cursing her luck, Hogan vowed to be more like CJ when she grew up. There was no doubt that her independent aunt could change this tire, and surely wearing a gown would have proved CJ no difficulty.  
  
"Hogan?" Simon's deep voice at first startled the already-frightened teen, but as her surprise turned to relief, Hogan cracked the door open.  
  
"Oh am I glad to see you," she breathed out, clutching to Simon's arm as he helped her maneuver out of the car in her dress. "Aunt CJ, I'm so sorry…." Hogan offered pathetically, approaching her slightly disheveled aunt. It was apparent that she and Simon had but quickly thrown on clothes. Hah, Hogan thought with brief amusement, at least someone had fun tonight.  
  
Taking Hogan's shoulders, CJ shook away her niece's concern. "How was prom?"  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
Raising an eyebrow as she looked over at her Mustang, CJ balked. "Hogan! Why didn't you pull up the top? That's so unsafe…"  
  
"I couldn't remember how…" Hogan whispered, fleeing from CJ to where Simon stood inspecting the flat.  
  
"I'll the spare…" CJ sighed, greatly relieved that her niece was all right, yet annoyed at the dangerous situation.  
  
He looked up at the teen with a comforting grin. "You hit this one pretty good. Don't worry," he whispered, looking back to where CJ was hoisting the spare tire and jack out of the trunk. The bright lights of the Suburban provided more than enough illumination for Hogan to see her aunt; it had been so dark before…  
  
With a nervous laugh, Hogan stepped aside as CJ barreled forth with the equipment. "Move it, Donovan. I'm doing this."  
  
Simon stood up, shaking his head. "It's late, CJ, just let me take care of it."  
  
CJ smirked, more amused than irritated. "As I said, move it."  
  
"What's that gonna do to my masculinity?"  
  
"Well, you're wearing dress shoes with boxers and an undershirt, so I think the damage has been done," CJ teased, stepping closer to Simon with a pointed stare.  
  
"Touché," Simon resigned with a smile, moving over to pull the top up on the Mustang. Stealing a glance at Hogan, he saw that she was substantially less shaken up.  
  
Hugging her arms to her body, Hogan was impressed with both CJ's ability to change a tire in short order as well as the chemistry her aunt shared with this man. Simon was perfect, Hogan mused, happy to see that he was still with CJ so late into the evening. He was handsome, taller than her aunt, and clearly well-matched with CJ's wit. He obviously knew how and when to give in to CJ's strong will. And he carried a gun, Hogan thought, ever-impressed with the .357 Magnum on Simon's hip. Since the events at Rosslyn two years ago, Hogan had harbored an internal battle with the idea of weapons. They killed and hurt innocent people, yet served to protect when in the hands of the right people. Knowing that Simon carried a gun made Hogan feel comfortable in the dangerous Washington streets.  
  
"All done," CJ announced triumphantly, standing and making a big show of wiping her hands. "Take this baby home and try not to run anything over."  
  
Hogan rushed forward to embrace her aunt, smiling over at Simon all the while. "Thank you so much, and I'm sorry for waking you guys up..."  
  
"CJ, you could take the Mustang back to your place and I could bring Hogan home in the Suburban," Simon suggested, raising his hands up at what he thought was a good idea.  
  
"No! Then Brent will know!"  
  
"Are you crazy? My dad will kill me!" CJ and Hogan both exclaimed at exactly the same time, capping their outburst off with twin laughter.  
  
"Ooookay," Simon grinned, amused by the similar way Hogan's mind worked with CJ's.  
  
As Hogan got back into the Mustang, CJ slipped her arm through Simon's and together they watched the car to make sure the tire was all right. It drove fine, and quickly Hogan and the Mustang were out of sight.  
  
He turned to CJ, cocking his head towards the car. "You really could have let me change that tire," Simon stated, ushering CJ into the passenger seat.  
  
Once he was back into the drivers side, CJ smiled over at Simon. "I know, but what does that teach her?" CJ said, referring to her niece, "That you depend on a man? Never," CJ stated plainly, crossing her arms over her chest in absent-minded defense.  
  
"So you can't to lean on me?" Simon asked with a smile, maneuvering the large Suburban onto the road. He understood this to be part of CJ's feminist streak, but secretly hoped he could get CJ to give in to her vulnerabilities.  
  
"I certainly don't NEED to, that's all I'm saying," CJ responded, her tone entirely serious.  
  
There was hardly any traffic out so late, and while Simon drove he stole a glance over at CJ. "You depended on me when I was your protection…" he pointed out.  
  
"Like that was my choice?" CJ snickered, putting her hand gently on Simon's forearm. "I'm not saying I won't want you very badly. Because I will—I do," she turned in her seat as Simon stopped at a red light. "But trust me, I've never been codependent and I never will."  
  
Kissing her carefully, Simon marveled at CJ. "And you're clearly very proud of yourself."  
  
They traveled the rest of the way back to CJ's place in early- morning quiet, and it was four o'clock when they traipsed tiredly back into her apartment. Flopping down on her sofa, CJ waited for Simon to join her. When he didn't, she looked up with curiosity.  
  
"You okay?" she asked softly, knowing from the small smile on his face that Simon was fine, just…something. Tired, taken, or even annoyed with her attitude.  
  
"I am," he decided, finally sitting down next to CJ, pulling her head into his lap. Running his fingers through her hair, Simon sighed. "You put me in an interesting mood."  
  
"Oh yeah?" CJ asked, feeling the probability of another doze. Simon's hands were moving rhythmically in her hair, bringing easily a lull.  
  
"Yeah," Simon nodded, speaking more to himself than to CJ. "You're not like anyone I've ever known."  
  
"Mmm," CJ agreed sleepily. "By the way, Simon…"  
  
"What?" he asked, letting his hands trail from CJ's hair down her back and arms.  
  
"I didn't say anything before, but I love you too."  
  
She fell asleep not long after, and something in the way CJ so innocently slept with her head in his lap tugged at Simon's heart. A bit of a paradox, she was, Simon realized. Stubborn and confident, unafraid to speak her mind—but now as she clung to Simon in sleep, CJ seemed diminutive, small, and even more attractive. Two sides, he smiled into the dim room, CJ had two sides that he loved very much. * 


	6. Chapter 6/6

1 TITLE: In Front of You: Chapter 6/6  
  
AUTHOR: Kansas J. Miller  
  
PAIRING: CJ/Simon  
  
RATING: PG  
  
SUMMARY: "I'm glad you're happy."  
  
SPOILERS: "Enemies Foreign and Domestic", ("Posse Comitatus"(Rejected!)  
  
***  
  
He saw CJ on the television, briefing the press with her magic spin. She looked good, Simon mused, she looked much healthier than she'd looked during the three weeks of Service protection. Could that have been from his attention? Simon didn't want to admit to an ego, but CJ certainly reinforced his self-confidence.  
  
And what man wouldn't want that woman on his arm? Simon asked himself, fully aware of how much work he was blowing off in order to watch CJ's briefing on CSPAN, a briefing that would surely be re-run twice today. But he had caught it on accident, and now couldn't take his eyes away from the gorgeous creature on the screen; it had been that way since day one.  
  
Oh sure, he'd known absently who the White House Press Secretary was and Simon had even seen her a few times at events where he'd been guarding Eagle. But waiting in her office on the first day of CJ's own protection had been slowly maddening. Her space held a slight whisper of the perfume Simon now so easily recognized, and when CJ had brushed in, dressed in red and an attitude…  
  
And he had been an idiot, making a joke about seeing her naked. Simon chuckled now, recalling the stupid way he had felt directly after his comment. He had instantly recognized his attraction and had made the joke knowing he couldn't go anywhere with CJ Cregg. Luckily that had been all wrong.  
  
"I hear you're happy." Ron Butterfield's deep, methodic voice broke Simon's concentration on the television. Sitting up straight and wondering how easily he could flick off the television without being obvious, Simon swallowed hard. Ron was a good Agent and a good friend, and it had taken a lot of guts for Simon to request removal from CJ's detail. His dealings with Ron had since then been stilted, and it was apparent that Ron was disappointed in Simon's handling of the matter.  
  
Clearing his throat, Simon nodded. "Yes, sir."  
  
Ron smirked, waving his hand in the air. "None of that 'sir' nonsense right now. I just wanted to let you know that I'm glad for you."  
  
Simon narrowed his brow, a bit stunned. "I'm sorry, I thought you were upset about it…"  
  
Ron cocked his head. "I was when you told me, because you shouldn't have let that happen. But I realize that you were doing the right thing. I was too hard on you."  
  
Simon nodded. "I just didn't want her to get hurt because…"  
  
"I know," Ron admitted, "You were responsible."  
  
Simon nodded again, unsure of how much more he should say. A quick glance back at the television brought a laughing CJ into view. Turning back to Ron, Simon pursed his lips.  
  
"I think you should also know that I didn't go looking for this and I did try to ignore it," he gestured at the television, at CJ, "but once I couldn't…"  
  
Ron held his hand up, nodding in understanding. "Like I said, I was too hard on you. And I'm glad you're happy."  
  
After Ron got up, leaving Simon alone in the area, he turned his attention back to the television. CJ was wrapping up the questions, and as he switched the set off, Simon was left strangely satisfied with Ron Butterfield's support.  
  
***  
  
"Okay," CJ smiled out at the Press Corp, "That wraps it up. We'll do this again at 4:30, see you then."  
  
To a chorus of 'thank you, CJ' the Press Secretary made her way out of the room and into the hallway. Stopping to adjust the errant strap of her back-less heels, CJ stood back up face-to-face with Carol.  
  
"What now?" CJ asked with a wry grin, noting the harried look on her assistant's face.  
  
As they walked, Carol ticked off the information. "Leo needs you before the next briefing, Toby and Sam have a new problem with something Ritchie's people said to the AP, Donna was looking for you, and Simon called."  
  
Stopping outside her office, CJ spun around with a smile. "What did Simon want?"  
  
Carol couldn't help but grin; ever since CJ and Simon had given in to their attraction, CJ became another person at mention of his name. "Just wanted to say hi and said to tell you that he CAN come to the thing on Friday."  
  
CJ nodded, satisfied. "Finally, a State Dinner that might be fun…Listen, get the AP reports and tell Toby I'll take care of it."  
  
"On your desk," Carol directed, heading for her phone. As she briefly let Ginger know what was going on, Carol watched CJ through the blinds. She'd picked up the phone, no doubt to return Simon's call. The glow on CJ's face was apparent, and Carol felt instantly happy for her boss. Simon was indeed a good man.  
  
After CJ had made a few other calls, Carol approached the door. "You need anything else?"  
  
CJ smiled. "No, I'm waiting for a phone call back from Ritchie's people. Strangely, their campaign reminds me a lot of ours four years ago."  
  
Carol sat down, nodding. "Sometimes it seems like eons ago. And then again, it feels like yesterday."  
  
"Mm," CJ agreed, her mind moving from the campaign to Simon. "Bet he looks good in a tux," she pondered aloud, a sigh in her voice.  
  
Carol giggled. "Someone's in love," she teased good-naturedly, knowing CJ wouldn't take offense.  
  
CJ smiled brightly, her tone lower as to indicate a confidence. "I really am."  
  
Carol jumped at the truth in CJ's voice, leaning towards the desk conspiratorially "Oh wow…When did you realize?" she wondered, biting her lip at the good drama right here in the office.  
  
CJ cocked her head and let her hair fall along her jaw line as she thought. "I knew I wasn't supposed to feel that way, but when he came in here flashing his Secret Service badge…"  
  
Carol nodded, silently agreeing that Simon was pretty hot. "Love at first sight."  
  
"No," CJ laughed, "I thought he was sexy at first sight. I didn't realize I loved him until…"  
  
"When?" Carol asked with great interest, annoyed when the phone rang.  
  
"Until later," CJ smiled up at the now-standing Carol. "CJ Cregg," she spoke into the phone. "Is this Governor Ritchie's Press Secretary? Yes, hi."  
  
Carol headed for the door, grinning from ear to ear. There was just something about seeing people in love. Turning around before she returned to her desk, Carol smiled at CJ.  
  
"I'm glad you're happy," she offered quietly, knowing that CJ had heard. * 


End file.
